The Secret
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Jafar realized that after mere rivalry turned into something, much much deeper, Sharrkan's and Yamuraiha's relationship was viewed to be something much much intimate. / Sharyamu


**The Secret Between**

_Jafar realized that after mere rivalry turned into something, much much deeper, Sharrkan's and Yamuraiha's relationship was viewed to be something much much intimate._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but words.

**Notes: **Ha-ha, since Sharyamu fanfictions in this fandom are ridiculously few, I would want to try and do my tribute as one of their shippers anyway. Please do read and review! If there are enough reviews or faves, I might consider doing ficlets.

* * *

...

It was a sunny morning, Jafar observed. The cloud formed a smile in the sky, causing nothing special but only mundane phenomenon that Jafar has usually seen each days in Sindiria. As he walked, enjoying his morning time alone to take a relaxing stroll before continuing his job as the advisor of Sinbad, he found two figures were fighting each other on the court.

And the fight wasn't beautiful.

He realized that the participants of the duel would be Sharrkan and Yamuraiha, two of his comrades-two of Sindiria's generals. He knew very thoroughly that Sharrkan was a very skillful swordmaster, while Yamuraiha in the other hand, was a very skillful magician. The both of them were like poles. They knew for a fact that they were entirely different from each other. They were like _othello_, the black and the white. They were like _north _and _south poles, _even though none of it was the same, but they were _unintentionally_ tried to pull each other.

But most of the occurrence was resulted to be a certain fight, be it verbal or physical, they wouldn't stop until a third party mediated the both of them. The case that _Sharrkan _being a certain _fencing idiot _and _Yamuraiha _regarded as the otherwise was to a certain point, amusing. What would you possibly do while these two extraordinary people were insulting each other just because of mere _who-is-better-than-who _of Sword and Magic?

Talking about sword and magic, as most people could have guessed that the aftermath of their constant fightings would be either a part of the castle blown off, or even worse-even you guys shouldn't know what they had done once with the castle. Some of their comrades were oblivious for the cause (Even one of them supported their routine even though it would never end _nice)_, but the others were terribly disturbed by it.

And one of those latter was Jafar, and as much as a serious person he was, he himself was getting sick by their constant fights. He rarely got angry if to regard about the conditions about his comrades. And thus he wandered why the other 5 generals didn't bother by the fact how loud they were when they were 'fighting' each other. After all, even though they reasoned that they fought each other were merely because of their different ideologies and so, it still made Jafar's wit was till the end of the rope. It was an understatement that a certain swordmaster and a magician would not make a huge impact inside of the castle, he once thought. It might not be trivial for them however, but the fact that they made ruckus every single time they met had eradicated to no bound.

And Jafar was quite enough with it.

"Could the both of you just stop acting like children already?!" Shouted Jafar while pulling his red, firm wires to grab the hands of the almost-fighting magician and swordmaster and made the both of them stopped in instance, knowing the danger that would have been if the mad man were to be ignored, "Why can't you guys just be together and stop doing this?"

As much as their eagerness to cut each other's neck, the both of them knew that Jafar was one of the strongest opponent yet they would have met if circumstances were forced them to fight. Jafar forced glares toward the both of them, if only glares could hurt, they could manage to make the two silenced and stop making any problems with their fight.

"Of course we _can't. _Jafar, this _man _insulted my water magic! I mean, don't you agree that magic is the best thing ever?" interjected the woman with blue haired who had a very attractive body, while holding her usual mace and glaring the taller man in front of her with intense. Despite her entire being to be equally as a goddess herself, she had a rather bad anger department as an issue. The man with muscular figure was no better.

"Oh yeah? You know for sure that swords are the better weapon!" shouted Sharrkan in response while facing off with the older woman in front of him. From Jafar's view, he was _seemingly _remarked as the bane of the seemingly-young woman's existence. Although it was obviously seen from his try to make an expression to mock every single cell that lived in Yamuraiha. The girl snickered while she crossed her hands, puffing up her cheeks and eventually pointed her finger to the tan man in front of her, ignoring that there was actually one _more _person in the back who was observing their actions thoroughly.

"You guys look like a pair of fighting lovebirds ... " Jafar softly whispered, trying to keep it to himself. Apparently the attention of both the swordmaster and the magician didn't falter from each other, just before Yamuraiha gritted her teeth and decided to take a leave.

"I will show you that magic is better than sword, you'll see!" Said she while she started to take steps further away from the both of the male generals and there Jafar sighed in exhaustion.

At least one problem had been obliterated, and now Sharrkan was walking away from his position, before Jafar interrupted his walk.

"Can you guys just stop fighting for a day?" said Jafar with a hollow voice. He seemed desperate, but he didn't show it. But Sharrkan knew a part of it, and he shook his head, replying in response, "Nah, that won't do."

After saying good bye to Jafar, the tan man walked away from him, and eventually, Jafar didn't see him at all. And the man with red wires attached on his hands were sighing heavily before continuing his stroll. But there was something that intrigued his mind before he took a leave for the castle.

What was the red shade he saw in both of Sharrkan and Yamuraiha's face before they part?

.  
.

Hours had gone, and Jafar had finally gained the time to take his night off. He was extremely tired with the stack of never-ending paperworks that Sinbad had left for him, and it didn't seem to get any better day by day. He heavily exhaled, and before he was taking his way to his room, he heard a moan came from Yamuraiha's room direction. Hers wasn't that far compared to him, but Jafar took it as his imagination was trying to play trick on him.

But after hearing another moan came from the same direction, he couldn't be so sure anymore. His eyeballs were getting bigger, a bit surprised by the constant moans that heard before. But for goodness sake he it seemed explicit and Jafar didn't know what to do anymore! The source of the voice was near if to compare with his position, and he didn't know whether it was going to be a good decision if he tried to hid himself and hear what was the source of that disturbing voice.

"S-Sharrkan, s-stop-" shivered a woman's voice. Jafar could hear it without stop since he took few silent steps, closing in the distance between him and the source of the voice, and didn't he hear, _Sharrkan?_

"I-It tickles!"

"I told you so."

Jafar couldn't see what were they doing in front of Yamuraiha's door because due to factor of light and too darkened place. But he was so sure that the voice belong to Sharrkan and Yamuraiha. Those two people who he had scolded this morning for disturbing the peaceful state of the court, and he swore to God that this was nothing like it!

Before Jafar tried to make his escape, a manly voice interjected and soon his breathing seemed to be uncontrolled, "Hey, I think someone is coming."

"Really? I guess we should go inside now?" the womanly voice said again and then Jafar heard a slight thump and a light chuckle.

"This time, _don't underestimate me, Yamu._"

"You're being idiotic fencer again, Sharrkan."

The both of them heavily exhaled, but after for a while, Jafar heard a light bang came from the door and Jafar didn't believe what he heard few minutes ago. He didn't actually think that the level of _Sharrkan's _and _Yamuraiha's _were already in that level. The man with white attire sighed again and then he walked toward his room, thinking about what had happened back from few minutes ago in his life.


End file.
